IWO Central News Agency
The''' IWO Central News Agency''' is a Lovian based broadcaster owned by the International Wikinations Broadcasting Group. Initally launching as an English news and current affairs satellite channel in the founding members of the IWO, it has expanded into a network with several branches, including the Internet and TV channels in multiple languages. The ICNA is owned by the IWBG which itself is owned by the IWO. While ICNA officials stated that they are editorially independent from the IWO, this assertion has been disputed. History The IWBG was launched in 19th August 1996 in select IWO member states. It's service was launched in Libertas and Lovia but it had expanded to Brunant and Traspes in 1999, Maores in 2006, Adlibita in 2007, Insel Islands in 2010, Cettatie, Juliania, Prasia and Strasland in 2013, Phaluhm Phoueck, Southern Arc Islands and Patriam in 2015 and Harud in 2016. It also broadcasts in different languages. The first non-English version of the ICNA was the Dutch version of the ICNA, ICNA Nieuws, since then it has expanded to French, Italian, Romanian, Spanish and Arabic. Expansion ICNA Dutch In 1999, the IWBG hired its first Dutch-language journalists in Libertas. It is broadcasted in Brunant, Libertas, Maores, Netherlands and Belgium. ICNA French In 2013, the IWBG hired French-language journalists, ICNA French is broadcasted in France and in Cettaite. Its main newsroom is in Cettaite. ICNA Italian It's Italian newsroom launched in 2014 in Juliania. It is broadcasted in Juliania and Italy. ICNA Spanish ICNA Spanish is broadcasted in Traspes and Prasia. Its newsroom is based in Traspes. It is broadcasted in Spain and Latin America as well. ICNA Arabic In 2016 the IWBG announced Arabic newsrooms in Harud. It will open in late 2016 and will be broadcasted across the Middle East. ICNA News Channel Along with the IWBG Channel timeslots at 6AM (English), 12PM, 6PM and 10PM, it also broadcasts a news channel which broadcasts exclusive reports such as Inside Out, Tech of Today and Hotline IWO. It is only broadcasted on English only This Morning This Morning is a breakfast show that broadcasts from 6AM to 9AM. It features news, current affairs, sports and weather and short version of the ICNA News Channel programs. Hotline IWO Hotline IWO is a news show dedicated to showing news and current affairs for IWO nation states. It is more indepth than the main ICNA News bulletins. Inside Out Inside Out is a news show dedicated to covering worldwide issues deeply, this includes exclusive interviews, background information. It is only broadcasted in English. Website The ICNA has a website where latest news can be viewed. Technology ICNA broadcasts from satellites from all around the world. It broadcasts in 576i and 1080i. It is available from satellite or cable subscriptions. Openers ICNA Arabic.png|ICNA Arabic ICNA Dutch.png|ICNA Dutch ICNA English.png|ICNA English ICNA Spanish.png|ICNA Spanish ICNA French.png|ICNA French ICNA Italian.png|ICNA Italian ICNA Romanian.png|ICNA Romanian ICNA Swedish.png|ICNA Swedish ICNA News header.png|2018 ICNA News Titles & Headlines Hotline IWO header.png|2018 Hotline IWO Titles & Headlines Controversies Bias to the IWO Following IWO skeptisim throughout IWO member states such as Brunant, the ICNA released a controversial article on its website. The article's title "Why you should reconsider voting leave from the IWO" has raised editorial bias for IWO intergration. External Links *Website Category:IWO Category:Television networks Category:Television stations